Naruto: Choosing ‘To Be My Companion’
by PeaceDarwood
Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn’t the only thing that gets awakened.
1. Prologue

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Prologue: The Awakening**

Badump, Badump, Badump.

The beat of a heart in the vast darkness.

Shshhshhhshhhshhhshhhshhshshs

The static sound in the empty void.

'Where am I?' He questions himself.

Bang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A loud crash of thunder.

"Let me out," roars an animalistic cry of fear.

Everything vanishes and he finds himself in the cold sewer of his mind facing a cell where a giant fox is lashing out at the steel gates who's desperately overcome by fear.

He looks around and is shocked to see the sewer walls begin to morph into black walls of dirt with holes containing skull of demons, humans, and such. It was as if this place was turning into some sort of catacomb.

"Hey, fox, what's going on?" the boy asks.

"Let me out!!!" it demands. "Please, let me out." It whimpers.

The boy is especially shocked to see how scared the oversize furball is. Then he looks into the cage to have a better view and is surprised to see a great door with kanji of "Life after Death" on it. A great aura of two colors black and purple swirling together emitted from the door.

"Kyuubi" the boy asks?

"Help me" it begs.

Then the aura from the door grows blasting the door open.

And from the shadows of smoky chakra comes forth a creature wearing a robe crafted from the elements of the darkest night.

From its shoulder blades large spikes are seen that have cut through the garment.

The being steps closer from the door and raises its left arm.

The steel gate, with the seal separating the Kyuubi and the being from Naruto, bends and twists around the giant fox.

The boy is frozen in shock and can do nothing other than watch.

The entity continues to walk towards the frightened fox thrashing around in the ground.

In a last effort to mask its terror, Kyuubi demands, "Who do you think you are? I am the great '**Kyuubi no Kitsune.**' I am the great '**Lord of all Bijuu.**' Who are you that dares try and frighten me?"

A deep silent laugh rumbles from within the creature's hood. The creature reaches and commences to remove the hood. A bright purple light comes forth blinding all within the mind. And as it finally dims, its face is revealed to be a skull covered in flames of black and dark purple. However, its eye sockets weren't hollow, yet were it by any means normal. Its eyeballs were completely black, darker than the abyss.

Kyuubi gets a good look at the being and gasps in terror, "Its you!!!"

The creature lets out a dark laugh. He conjures a scythe with his right hand and holds it over the bijuu.

Before striking Kyuubi's head off, its eyes gain purple pupils and the scythe's blade turns into a black flame surrounded with dark purple lightening.

The impossible has happened Kyuubi has been killed.

Kyuubi's chakra begins to leave its body and thrash around the room in all direction. Before it can do any damage, the creature grabs a hold of Kyuubi's head and with its flame burns away all the tissue so that all that remains is a fox skull. It then commands a hole to appear in the wall. It rests the skull inside the hole.

Next, the creature looks at the malicious red chakra thrashing around the area. Its pupils glow and gather the wild chakra and send it to be contained within the fox skull.

It walks to the very center of the room and summons a throne constructed from the bones of humans, demons, and such to rise from the depths of the ground.

Satisfied with the result, he sits on his customized throne and lets out a long sigh before turning to the boy and asks, "Now who, or should I say what, are you?"

Naruto gawks and continues to be unable to say a word.

The creature sees his fear and waves him over.

"Come closer. I won't hurt you."

Before doing as asked, Naruto stops and remembers the first time he met Kyuubi.

"How do I know you won't try to kill or eat me if I do that?"

"Eat you?" queries the creature.

"The big furball tried that when we first met."

The creature responds, "There's no gate here to keep you safe from me, if I wanted to do that. So stop wasting time and get over here. I want a better look at you."

Seeing no other alternative he stands in front of the creature.

It then demands, "Look into my eyes."

He finds himself reliving his past from now to the day he was born. He sees when the person he considers a brother shoves a fatal Chidori through his body, he relives everything in the Chunin Exams, his time in Wave Country, his association with Haku, his beatings from his precious Sakura, being used by his teacher Mizuki, his discovery of ramen, a kid pretending to be his friend so that he may be led outside of the village so that he may be attacked and left for dead by a group of villagers, his first friend brutally killed for being a "Demon Lover," and also the constant attacks and near death experiences. And as he anticipates on what his parents may look like, especially his mother, he is shocked to see whom his father is, so much so that he loses the opportunity to learn who is his mother before he is brought back to the room with the creature.

The creature watches tears run down Naruto's face before the kid falls to his knees.

"Interesting life kid. Must be tough learning not only is the man you look up to so much is your father but he's also the same man who cursed your life with so much hurt and misery."

Naruto beams a smile, "But I finally saw my father. I have a father."

The creature smirks, "For such a great man, he hardly left you with much of an inheritance, unless you count hurt, heartache, misery, and betrayal."

Naruto gives an unwavering glare at the creature.

"Shut up, you bastard. I don't want to hear it."

The creature is suddenly bathed in its own chakra, aura, or whatever the strange power is. His power only intensifies as Naruto increases his glare, before the creature finally breaks out into laughter.

It looks at Naruto and says, "You should feel honored. I have decided not to take your soul. Instead, I will give you two choices: 'Be My Servant' or 'Be My Companion.' The choice is yours."

"What do you mean?" asks the boy.

"If you choose Servant, from this day on you will do whatever I say. You live to serve me and no other."

"There's no way I will be ok with that," declares the boy.

"Then there is Companion. We will go back in time right when the Kyuubi was," he pauses. "What was that word again? Ah, yes!! It's sealed. Sealed! We'll go back in time to right when the Kyuubi was sealed in you. I will do what I did here. Kill the demon and take its power. Then during the day, I will look after and heal your body. At night, it will be the same, but I will bring you here so that I may care and interact with you. I want to know more about you and this world of yours. What do you say? The Choice is yours."

"Ok, being your Companion sounds alright. How do we do this?"

The creature lifts his arms over his head and yanks off his skull with a good tug. He places the flaming skull on his lap and says, "Come here and place your hand on my head and don't let go no matter what."

Naruto looks cautious but does it nonetheless. As soon as he touches the skull the purple and black flames travel over his arms and into his body down into his feet. The pain is far more excruciating that anything he experienced from using Kyuubi's chakra.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" comments the skull. "But don't you dare let go."

Power gathers at his legs and grows higher to his waist.

It feels as if hot lava is thrown over his lap.

The power travels up his stomach into his chest.

It feels as if his insides are about to explode.

"Come on. You're doing great. We're almost done. Don't give in."

The power travels up his throat and into his brain.

There is a great burning sensation and the feeling of lightning gathering into a ball about to explode from within.

The white of his eyes suppress the red veins that were appearing. The blue of his eyes vanish and is replaced with black from the darkest abyss. His pupils turn dark purple.

"You can let it go now."

The fox skull glows with the former bijuu's power. It directs a beam of chakra to the boy's body covering him in red chakra. As soon as all of it enters his body. His pupils glow and a great blast of chakra and power is released from within his body.

* * *

What has happened you may ask?

Well using the power of the creature, Kyuubi, and his own, Naruto has without completely understanding sent a trigger into the past to signal the awakening of the creature.

What does this mean and what is the trigger?

The trigger is the activation or more precisely the completion of the seal that defeated the Kyuubi.

Meaning five factors must occur that will trigger the awakening of the creature.

First, the seal must be drawn.

Second, the Shinigami must be called.

Third, Kyuubi's soul, chakra, and power must be placed into the boy.

Fourth, Naruto's father dies.

Fifth, seal is complete and Shinigami departs the mortal realm.

Once all this occurs, the creature will be awakened to perform the same tasks as before.

It will kill the Kyuubi, take its power, change the layer, and commence to raise Naruto.

But here is the question. Will the boy's life change from before?

And if it does, is it for the better.

Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing. This chapter was nothing like intended. But, I think it came out better than I planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 1: The Trigger**

A great celebration is held today. The Third Secret Ninja War is officially over. It is a time to rejoice and make way for the new age. Everyone in the village of the Hidden Leaf Village is out on the streets preparing to celebrate this momentous occasion. Everyone, that is, except for a few of the shinobi elites, the villages council members, and the heads of the village clans. All these people can be found within the chambers of the council.

An old man attired in the Hokage's robes addresses the crowd, "Today marks the end of this long and troubled war. Too many have suffered loss. Too much have we wasted away valuable shinobi in a time where bloodlines and clans are but extinct by the decisions my generation has made let them be foolish or not. So it is for this reason that I announce to you my decision for retirement. It is plain to see that this world we have lived in for so long is coming to an end. We are the children of war and suffering. However from watching and living within the world of our generation, the new generation wish for peace and alliance. I have decided my succesor must be one who will take this into consideration and most importantly he will maintain the legacy of this village, a legacy that has been passed down from hokage to hokage, and that is 'The Will of Fire.'

I name Minato Namikaze for the title of 'Yondaime Hokage.'"

At this announcement, the chamber is split in turmoil. Half the people were proud of Minato Namikaze for he was village hero who was a great deal responsible for the end of the war. However, they doubt that he is qualified for the position. He's a young man who is well-known for his inability to be, what is the word, diplomatic, I would say. He is clanless. And most of all, he is 'young.' What was he, in his mid or late twenties? This is practically unheard of.

A man dressed in a black robe with bandages covering his head and right eye pressing his weight on the wooden cane with his only available hand, since his right arm was taken in the war, is thinking with a hidden face. 'So after all this time, Sarutobi is still with that nonsense. Damn, I know that Namikaze brat will propably attempt to continue to lead us along the path that senile fool has stirred us too. Something must be done and Now! Only a fool believes in a world of everlasting peace and happiness. It is nothing but a fool's dream. Steps must be taken to ensure the survival of the leaf. I wonder who thinks the same and will be willing to join me.' He looks around and comes across a man with black silky hair, pale complexion, and snake-like features glaring at the Sandaime's successor. 'He'll do.' (This is day that the man known as Danzo begins the plans for a secret organization that will come to be known as "ROOT.")

The man with snake-like features is filled with rage. All his life he has given everything for this village, he is a genius with never before seen potential, and god dammit, he is a sannin. Oh he is upset. He is very upset. If this is the result of all his giving to the village then perhaps its time to begin taking. It is only fair isn't it. He then breaks out mentally in sinister mind-blowing laughter. (This is the day that Orochimaru loses faith in his village and begins to develop selfish desires such as a knowledge of all jutsus that soon involved to search the path for immortality to be able to achieve his goal. However no one suspected that he would be so insane as to even have such yearnings.)

* * *

In a hidden chamber deep within the village, a man is seen carving up a body with insane pleasure.

"So Orochimaru, how has your" pause **"research" **pause "been coming along." A voice asks from a shadowed passageway.

"What is it?" responds the man to the voice in a sweet maniacal nature.

"I have come to kill you."

"Oh," he smirks. "And, why's that?"

"Your actions have not only reached the Yondaime but the council. We can't have your association with 'ROOT' be found out. You must be eliminated."

From the passageway, a hundred kunai fly out toward the man and impale him like a pin cushion.

Orochimaru smirks and bursts into mud.

A scream comes from the passageway into the chamber. The 'ROOT' ninja stumbles into the chamber covered in snakes before falling to the ground.

Orochimaru rises from within the earth. He looks at the ninja and says, "What do you think of my children. They seem very hungry, but don't worry. I won't let them eat you. No, I already prepared them their meal." The ninja watches as the snakes gradually slither away from him and make their way to the body he had seen Orochimaru butcher earlier. Orochimaru lifts the ninjas face and procede to mentally disect it. He launches his prized sinister smile at the young man and says, "You'll do." He steps back from the frighted ninja and picks up one of the scattered kunai. He cuts along his own arms legs and across his chest. The ninja is disgusted by these suicidal actions from the psychotic sannin. Orochimaru procedes to meditate gathering all his chakra confining it at a specific place deep within his heart. Just before the point of chakra exhaustion, he performs a never before seen set of handseals resulting in the explosive release of his chakra blowing his body apart covering the chamber with his blood, skin, torn muscle, and bones. The ninja is shock in fear for now where Orochimaru once stood is a large white demonic snake, which oddly enough resembled alot like Orochimaru. The snake gives a sinister smile before sinking its fangs in the ninjas neck injecting him with some kind of syrum. The man passes out from fatigue. The snake releases its hold and makes its way to one of the other bodies in his collection. It slithers itself over the body and disolves into pure chakra before being absorbed into the body. Suddenly the body goes through the transformation of taking on the physical appearance of Orochimaru. Orochimaru commands the snakes to clean the chamber of his blood, skin, muscle, and bones. Orochimaru walks to the ninja, picks him up, places him on a table, and procedes to write a special seal where the fang marks were. Soon the seal along with the marks vanish not to ever to be able to be seen by mortal eyes ever again. He dismisses the summon snakes once they were through and proceeds to leave the chamber only to come across a small group of anbu along with his former sensei.

Sarutobi had come expecting a maniac serial killer but finds his best for student.

"What are you doing here?" he asks Orochimaru.

"What does it look like old man?"

"Why are you doing this? To your own people?"

Orochimaru lets out a soft hollow laugh. "My people you say. Tell me. If these were trully my people, then why did they betray me? Why did you betray me?" he shouts.

"What are you talking about? I haven't betrayed you."

"You did the day you chose the apprentice of that perverted idiot for the title of Yondaime instead of me. I have given everything to you and this damn village and got nothing but a title that apparently means squat. Now things are different. I finally have goals of my own. And nothing and no one is going to stop me."

Before Sarutobi could do anything, the rest of the anbu attack. Orochimaru easily kills them with the flick of his wrists.

Sarutobi looks at all the blood and guts covering the chamber. A single tear slides down his face. "When did you turn into such a monster? Where is your humanity?"

Orochimaru smirk then replies, "I'm not a monster, not yet. There is still a bit of humanity left." He looks at his former sensei with warm gentle eyes, proof that his humanity has yet to be destroyed. He walks up to his sensei and places a kunai in his hand. "Before this monster, this tool that you helped this village create leaves, I'm giving you the opportunity to kill me. Do it."

Sarutobi's innerstruggle is beyond anything he has ever experienced. It is just too much to understand. Just what the hell is going on? But just when he pulls himself together, he finds that Orochimaru has long since been gone.

Orochimaru finds himself at the Valley of the End. But he knows that he's not alone.

"You can come out now Yondaime." He says the title with discuss.

"I can't allow you to escape Orochimaru."

"Oh, and why's that may I ask?"

"I can't allow you to go unpunished for the atrocities you have committed against the village."

"Is that so. But what you call atrocities I call research."

Anger overwhelms the kage. His chakra overcomes him as if he is surrounded in yellow aura. In a flash, he shoves a rasengan into his stomach. A perfect whole appears there. He is further shocked to find that the sannin did not instantly die.

Orochimaru proceeds to take out a scroll from within his sleeve. He unravels it revealing a set of over a thousand seals contained within a hundred seals contained within fours seals that are contained in a special unknown specific seal. The sannin performs five unfamiliar hand seals before activating the seal within the scroll. After all the seals are activated, he steps on top of the open scroll. A sinister and evil red chakra rises and surrounds the scroll. Orochimaru takes out a kunai to perform the snake transformation jutsu again.

"What are you doing?" questions the Yondaime.

Orochimaru smirks, "In three months, a great demon will be unleashed upon the village. And, there is nothing you can do to stop it. It's immortal."

Just as the sannin's body bursts, the red chakra engulfs all that was once the sannin before it finishes transforming into a snake, turning Orochimaru to nothing but ashes.

Back in Orochimaru's chamber the 'ROOT' anbu member awakens finding himself tended to by a medical ninja. He looks around to see the chamber occupied with anbu, jounin, and medical staff. The medical ninja escorts him on his way out pass the other ninjas. He's glad he doesn't attract any unnecessary attention. Can't have ROOT being exposed after all.

All of a sudden, he starts to feel sick. Then his body starts to move on its own accord. Next thing, his bones, muscles, and skin are changing rapidly. He grabs hold of the medical ninja.

"What's wrong with me?" he asks the ninja.

The ninja smiles and injects him with a needle. The body then goes through a rapid drastic change. Soon no longer was there the body of a ROOT ninja but of a certain snake-like sannin. The body opens its eyes, stands up, and stretches, releasing a long held sigh.

"Reibou."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," asks the medical ninja.

"From now on, we will stick to the curse seal."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The two vanish into the night and depart the village.

As Orochimaru and his servant depart the village, the Yondaime is found in the hokage chambers going over books confiscated from Orochimaru's private laboratory. What concerned him was that all the books were nothing more than fairy tales, things about demons, death gods, and fate. All things were just fiction. Like who really believes in demons nowadays. Sure there are demon summoning, but, well they're summoning. They're no such thing as a real demon, all pure evil and malice. He focuses his eye on a certain book, "The 9 Bijuus of Pure Evil Sin." A tick breaks out above his left eyebrow.

He yells out loud, "God damn it. These are nothing but children tales."

Then a thought comes to mind, 'Soon I'm going to be a father.'

"Oh happy me," runs out the door and into the streets dancing up a storm.

* * *

Deep within a cave in another dimension for about the last three months, a giant nine-tailed red fox demon has been growing very irritable. It has no idea why, but its chakra has been acting up elevating it rage and restlessness to bloodthirsty levels. It has had enough. It needs an outlet for all its frustration. Then all of a sudden, its chakra departs its body and forms a giant red sphere taking away eight tails worth of its power and reducing it to the size of a woodland fox. The sphere engulfs the fox before vanishing.

The fox finds himself in another dimension. Before he could move, all his power returns but the chakra was more bloodthirsty, more malicious, more terrifying. He regains all his tails ands grows back too his original size. With a crazed look, he turns his attention to the location of a large group of chakra signatures. He heads to Konohagakure to let out its hostility.

* * *

The Hokage is walking the streets whistling joyful that anytime soon he is going to be a father. Just the idea of being called dada is something he has been very much been looking forward to, when all of a sudden large quantities of smoke rise from west of the village. Flames are seen spreading rapidly in a wildness of hunger. And above the flames can be seen a huge nine-tailed fox. It raises it head to the sky and shoots a giant ball of flame four times its size into the sky. For the next three days, hundreds of tiny balls of chakra covered in red flame fall around and in the village while the fox stands unmoving witnessing its work of destruction. On impact the balls will explode with anything. After the third day, the village is in near ruin.

In an underground, base the Sandaime is calming down the village while the Yondaime is going over something in his office.

'I can't believe this,' wonders Minato. 'How could this be happening? The Bijuu were nothing but fairy tales. But here is the 'Kyuubi no kitsune', the 'Lord of the Bijjus' nonetheless, attacking the village. What to do?'

From the corner of the room, he spots a scroll of seals. 'Wasn't this confiscated from Orochimaru. I wonder what it is.'

Inside the scroll he finds a certain jutsu.

He reads, "Upon using the nine hand signal combination, the jutsu user makes a contract with **Death** - he gives his soul to Death, and in exchange, receives the power to also take the soul of the one he wishes with him to the underworld. To accomplish this, he must have a hold of the opponent, and Death then extends his hands from the jutsu user's body to extract the soul of the opponent. Only the jutsu user and the targeted opponent can see the Death god, and this causes much pain to the jutsu user. Upon extraction, the soul is then sealed within the jutsu user, and they are both consumed by Death, where they are destined to a hellish eternity, forever fighting each other. The jutsu user is then left with a mark upon his belly once the souls have been sealed."

However being a master of seals he sees another way it can be used. He wonders, 'What if by first splitting the Nine Tails' chakra into its **Yin and Yang** counterparts, I seal the Yang into an object, and seal the Yin into myself with the jutsu? The object of course will have to be a living and newly created creature like a new born child to be able to contain this substance and adjust its chakra coils to be able to contain or support it.'

A jounin rushes to him, "Hokage, the fox has moved it's at the village gates. Our ninja are doing everything they can, but it's useless. What do we do sir?"

The Yondaime rises and commands for everyone to fall back and no longer engage the fox. He will soon go deal with it. The ninja leaves and the Hokage writes a note.

It says, "To the one that will take my place as Hokage. I am about to perform a forbidden jutsu to deal with the fox. I will do away with its physical form, but trap its spiritual form and a great deal if not all of its power in a boy. The boy will be a container of the Kyuubi. He will be the only thing keeping the village safe from the Kyuubi. For this, I wish for him to be seen as the hero he is. If he doesn't exist, there will be no longer a village to protect. His true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my son. However, no one must no my connection with him, not even the child. I don't want my enemies hunting him down. He must not know his heritage until he is ready and can defend himself. When the time comes and he wants answers of his heritage direct him to the Sandaime or my sensei, they are the only ones who know the answers."

He leaves to the hospital. At the hospital, he looks into the blue eyes of the newborn. He asks the nurse, "Is this the child?"

She responds, "Yes, this is the only one that was born today. The mother died during labor. Her name's Kushina Uzumaki. We have no clue who the father may be."

Tears slide down his cheeks. His mind is covered with regret and heartache. He takes the boy and heads off into the night.

He stands on top of lord Gamabunta with a small bundle in his arms facing off the great demon himself. The fox send a large force of killing intent at this opposition. The bundle in the Hokage's arms lets out a wail, revealing it to be a human child. The fox expresses amusement.

"You plan on stopping me with a baby, a human one no less. What do you plan on doing, have me go deaf by its crying? How rich." It goes into laughter once again.

The Yondaime's face is set in stone with great determination. He goes into his new version of the _Fuuin Jutsu Shiki Fuujin_ or the **dead demon imprisonment. **The nine hand signal combination are made. The Death God appears, however unlike the original Shiki Fuujin, this one allows the Death God to be viewed by anyone in the vicinity. The demons physical body is destroyed and its spiritual body and power are placed into the child. The jutsu is complete once the Death God takes the Yondaime's soul. Lord Gamabunta vanishes into smoke same as the Kyuubi's body. The Yondaimes's body, along with the child in his arms, falls to the ground. Ninjas watch as their late Hokage's arms open allowing the small bundle to come crashing to the ground faster. Once it makes impact the Yondaime's body come crashing down over it. Medical ninja quickly come to examine their Hokage. They are depressed to find no pulse. Then, they hear a strangled cry coming from underneath the body. They lift the body to find a small newborn child wrapped in a blanket. There is a lot of damage to the poor kid. His bones were broken. He lost a lot a blood. There was just too much damage for any hope for the poor child to survive. They could tell he was in a lot of pain. But as a ninja takes out a kunai to put it out of its misery, the child starts to emit a strangely disturbingly familiar foul red chakra. All its injuries begin to heal on their own accord. Everyone is disturbed.

* * *

In the realm of the afterlife, the shinigami is escorting Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, to his new home.

The shinigami stops and pulls out three blank sheets. "I've decided you are worthy to use these." He hands the sheets to Minato and continue walking.

"What are these?" he asks.

The Death God answers, "They are the sheets of fate. Write down a name on each single paper with your spiritual power and it will tell you the fate. The name could be of a person, pet, animal, god, demon, place, thing, anything. If it has a name it has a fate. Remember, one name per sheet."

"What is spiritual power?"

The great shinigami looks over at the human spirit.

"In this form, your chakra is your spiritual power. All living creatures have two sets of powers, the mortal power, which the living use and call chakra, and the spiritual power, which only the dead can use and call chakra. Mortal power is often viewed as a blue aura. Spiritual power is often viewed as a yellow aura. Spiritual power is also more powerful than mortal power. Also, not one being can use both powers. It is rumored that before the time of existence, that is before me and Kami. There was one such being. But, he couldn't be considered a being. He had more power than a god or a demon. He wouldn't kill. He would totally erase fate from existence. However it is just a fun tale to pass around. No such thing could ever exist. Its just impossible."

Minato thinks to himself, 'That's what I thought of the Bijuu. But, who am I to question the shinigami.'

With his spiritual power he writes on a sheet of paper, 'Konohagakure.' The name highlights in gold color. Underneath the name is written, 'This village will continuously be bathed in its own blood and betrayal.'

Minato is shocked from what he reads. How could this be? He couldn't accept this. There has to be more to it than this. He tries again on another sheet.

With his spiritual power he writes on the sheet of paper, 'Sasuke Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.' The name highlights in gold color. Underneath the name is written, 'Unable to fulfill his duties, due to the prejudice of the village. Will die at the hands of his student.'

Minato is further shocked. How could the village hold such prejudice and against the 'old man.' Who will kill him? Is it Orochimaru? He tries to find out the most important thing with the last sheet.

With his spiritual power he writes on the sheet of paper, 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.' The name highlights in gold color. Underneath the name is written, 'Will only know hurt, loneliness, heartache, misery, and betrayal. Will die at the hands of the one he calls brother and friend. He will be a master of masks to hide from the wrath of the village. No one will no who he truly is, not even his inner demon. But he is gifted with the new direction of fate and few will call him hero.'

Minato is torn over the fate of his son.

He asks, "Can this be undone?"

Shinigami looks at Minato before taking back the three sheets and placing them in his robes. He answers, "Fate is definite. It can never be changed. You humans believe that you can change fate. Truth is no human knows what his or her fate truly is. So, how could they change it? No, what you do to change it is all really fate's design. You can't escape fate, nor can I."

Shinigami falls to the floor in pain. He loosens his robes as the three sheets of fate fall burning in purple and black flames.

Before seeing the papers disappear into nothingness shinigami whispers, "Impossible! Fate can't be erased."

* * *

Within the mind of a child within the chambers of 'Life after Death,' a creature of immense power is strapped on a bed covered with many seals. On the outer ring of the seal that connects them all are five key gate seals. Once each of the five are activated, the seals will break releasing the creature. The first activates and the creature laughs saying, "The seal is drawn." The second activates and the creature laughs again saying, "The Shinigami is called." The third activates and the creature says, "A demon's soul, chakra, and power are here. Hm, I wonder which of my powers is it." The fourth activates and says, "The vessel's parent dies." The fifth activates and says, "The seal is complete." The seals break and the creature is released. He conjures his black robe and puts it over himself. He conjures his scythe and uses its power to tear open the door preventing him access from the mind of the vessel.

He stumbles into the chamber of the Kyuubi.

"Who goes there?" demands the demon. As it takes a good look at the creature with the skull head and scythe, it says in a frightened voice, "It's you. What are you doing here? You don't exist."

The creature smiles at Kyuubi before raising its left arm. The steel gate, with the seal separating the Kyuubi and the being from the mind of Naruto, bends and twists around the giant fox. The creature lets out a dark laugh.

"I don't understand it myself. It seems I have a Contract of Companionship with your vessel. Or should I say former vessel. I can't wait to meet him I wonder what he's like. He has to be something for me to have acknowledged him."

He holds his scythe over the bijuu.

"Now, I'll be taking the powers you stole from me back Kyuubi. You pathetic excuse for a human, trying to pretend to be a demon."

Before striking Kyuubi's head off, its eyes gain purple pupils and the scythe's blade turns into a black flame surrounded with dark purple lightening.

The impossible has happened Kyuubi has been killed.

The creature then proceeds to change the room to his liking after containing the powers of the Kyuubi in a fox skull.

* * *

What is the Contract of Companionship?

A special contract between the creature and vessel.

A special time jutsu is used to place a special trigger seal on the creature, so it will awaken sooner.

Both vessel and creature will have no memory of what happened before the drawing of the contract.

Creature will only remember that there is a contract between he and vessel, no one else.

Creature will look after vessel and heal his body during day.

At night, it will be the same, but creature will bring vessel into his mind so that he may care and interact with vessel.

Creature is interested in collecting any information on vessel and the world in general.


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

He is a four year-old boy living alone in the vast population of the village. For a year now, he has been living away from the orphanage shunned by society. He survives on the scraps of leftovers he finds in trash bins. He survives the cold wind with the castaway clothing he stumbles upon. He is a very antisocial creature. He's wary of all humans, for whenever someone decides to be generous and take in the unfortunate soul and give him warm food and show affection, after the boy is bathed and given fresh clothing, this same generosity turns into wrath upon recognition of who they have been treating leading to the physical, mental, and emotional abuse of the poor child. This is why the boy has long forgone the dependence from his own kind. He has found the warmth of the wilderness to be far more appreciative over the coldness of the village. However much he finds pleasure in the great openness, he can't deny the human longing to join his kind. For that year of isolation, he has learned to survive the dangers of both the wilderness and the village through stealth and doubt.

He still remembers clearly the day he was kicked out of his home that year ago. True he doesn't understand that a year has passed for he is too young to have any knowledge of what time is or how to properly communicate. Back home in the orphanage, no one allowed him to participate in learning vocabulary or counting numbers. Hell, no one was allowed to even talk to him. All the times that he was talked to were only scolding and he had no idea what was going on, only that he did something bad, whatever that may be. Only a few times was he shown warmth, kindness, and interest, this was all from an old man who would come and visit him once a year on something that he said was the boy's birthday, whatever that maybe. But the boy didn't care. Everyone would leave to something called a celebration. Every time he tried to go, many strangers would hurt him and he didn't understand why. They would call him a fox, a demon, a monster. These were always lost on him. So he enjoyed when that person would come to visit him without hatred and venom. He was the only source of warmth that he had ever received his whole life. The man was always with four people carrying strange frozen faces of creatures he had no idea of, and they called him Hokage. 'Was that his name?' he often wondered.

Then that horrible night came about. The old man left and the adult that would often yell and hurt him came back to the orphanage early. She went up to the boy and smacked him on the head. He stumbles onto the ground. He turns his hurt confused eyes to the adult. The adult grabs him by the neck of his shirt and drags him out of the building and tosses him out into the street. She turns away from him and walks back into the building slamming the door. The sobbing boy rises from the ground and runs to the door pounding so that he may be let in, but it never opens. He falls to his knees and cries.

Inside the building, the lady is on the phone, "It is done. The old man just left and the demon is outside pounding on the door. No, don't worry. I have it all taken care of. Just tell them to come and do away with the demon brat. Once that's done. I'll retire and leave this village knowing I did this village a favor. As for the Hokage, by the time he finds out, a year would pass and the senile old fool would be powerless to do anything. With the council's help he will never find me. And if he doesn't find me, how will he know who is involved. Just remember that there should be no evidence that the brat is dead. It must look like he disappeared or ran away. So, hurry and get them over here."

She hangs up the phone and congratulates herself for taking part in the removal of a great evil menace.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the boy cries himself into depression in an alley. Every time he would plead with an adult with his limited vocabulary they would yell and commence to beatings him until they grew tired. True the beatings didn't affect him much physically, for he had endured much worse at home in the orphanage. No, today was turning out to be a very bad day for the young boy. However when he looked up from his position in the alley it seemed to pick up a bit. Groups of people in black with those weird frozen faces were coming towards him. That must mean the old man was with them. However when he saw that he wasn't, he thought 'maybe they would help him. They were his friends.' But he was wrong. They had no attention of helping, not the way he would like. They grabbed him and took off outside the village and into a dangerous forest. They tricked the boy into believing he was being taken to the old man. He turns his confused face to them and tries to ask where the old man was. Before he could they began to truly hurt him in to the point of death laughing all the while, before leaving him for the wilderness to claim him.

* * *

The boy awakens on a cold stone floor. He trembles at the sight of so many skulls inside the walls. He senses a terrible feeling in front of him. He looks up ands sees a scary creature with a frightening skull for a head sitting on a fancy chair of bones.

The frightened boy gulps, "Who you?"

The creature cackles before responding, "Your only true friend."

The boy shakily asks, "Friend?"

The creature majestically rises from his throne. The boy shrinks back in fear.

The creature glides forward as the boy trembles.

"Naruto, are you scared?" he asks amused.

The boy nods.

The creature asks, "Do you want me to be your father?"

This grabs the boy's attention. "Father! Are you my father?"

The creature smirks, "I could be if you want." It extends its skeletal hand. "Just grab my hand and I will become your father."

The boy eagerly takes the creature's hand in hope. From within its robes black and purple flames engulf the creature. The boy tries to pull away but the skeletal hand gets tighter. The flames travel and engulf the boy before receding back into the creature. The creature's bones begin to change and rearrange themselves. Then muscle began to grow followed by skin and hair. The creature turned himself into a physical replica of Minato Namikaze in a black robe.

The man smirks at the shocked boy and says, "How's this?"

The boy asks, "Who are you?"

The man replies, "Call me Father."

* * *

You may be wondering how can so much be gotten away with and why isn't the Hokage doing something about this treatment.

The point of the story is that the people of the village's hatred don't cause them all to beat the boy. They do something far worse. They neglect him as if he doesn't exist.

The Hokage doesn't really want to deal with the boy, because like all others he is reminded of all the loss and sadness he and this village had to endure. If he had his way, he would never see him. But since the boy is a citizen of Kanoha and the son of a great friend, he has to at the least check on him once in a while. He does wish to care for the boy, but he is afraid of all the memories it will open up.


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 3: The Scavenger Hunt**

For a year now, he has done everything his father has asked of him. He lives in the forest away from human kind. It is safe here. All the creatures of the wilderness fear him. He appreciates them; for unlike how man displays fear through hatred, torture, and abuse, the animals show only respect and pride. Through the power that his father blessed upon their first meeting, he has developed the ability to connect with nature. And through this connection he has learned **patience** from the snake, he has learned **determination** from the boar, he has learned **agility** and **teamwork** from the wolf, he has learned **detection** from the eagle, he has learned **cunning** from the fox, and above all else, he has learned **respect** from all creatures but of the human.

It is late into the night. It was to be another of their simple scavenger hunts into the village of the humans. They are the scavengers of the forest who enjoy occasionally orchestrating hunts into the village. They have been doing this all their lives and recently the human boy has been joining in. They appreciate his knowledge. It seems that before he entered the realm of the forest, he lived in the village. We knew of this for we watched from a distance as he grew. We watched how he was terribly treated. We even watched that twisted ceremony they performed on him a year ago before throwing him out. However, we were no better. After he came to us, we left him to die alone. After all he has to be no good for his own kind to treat him as such.

But after watching him as he stumbles to survive in the wilderness alone, and how those hunters would stop killing them in order to have more time to hunt the boy, we soon found our selves pitying the boy. We soon realized who are the true monsters and when we reached out to him we found a great surprise. The boy could communicate to us. It was not a communication through the voice or mind, but of something deeper, the heart. We communicate everything to each other, thoughts, actions, feelings, desires, everything is communicated through eye contact, touch, ear, or smell. Who expected the boy could be capable of such a thing. We later found that this is a gift granted to him by a being he calls 'Father.' So since then he has become one of us. We taught him everything that makes us who we are. He learns **patience, determination, agility, teamwork, detection, cunning, **and** respect. **These are things human take credit for possessing. But it is we who are the ones who taught them such things. We are the true masters of these abilities.

Already the human has made such progress in what he has learned from us, being able to enter the village undetected by the humans as he search for possible targets. However though he can avoid the normal humans he can't avoid the special ones they call ninjas. We can't even avoid them! They use an ability to detect other presences that we just don't have the ability to teach or master. It is a power that they were gifted with by more powerful creatures. This power is what humans call chakra or we call power. The higher beings blessed all living creatures with two powers, mortal and spiritual. Even we animals have these powers, but we were never taught how to use them. The humans learned from demons and gods. This is why we are here with the human. We alert him to the presences of the ninjas, so that he may escape. As of yet we have never let him fall into human hands, but you can never let your guard down. Those damn special humans have those damn things they call jutsu.

However today is just too intense. For some reason, all the humans have decided to be out on the streets. This is just too dangerous. But for some reason, there is also more human food than usual, so they just have to stay and do a little bit of scavenging.

Then there's a cry from a human. I look and see a mob forming. I start to have an eerie sense of déjà vu before the flashbacks comeback reminding me that this is the day the human was hurt badly by his own kind and tossed out of his home by the humans. I see the mob attack the boy. We intervene to protect our brother but the humans are too much. The last thing I do before dieing is command one of the young ones to retreat and report back to the others.

The raccoon hides in a trashcan watching as those monsters kill his family. He sees how they make their way to the human boy, his brother, to strike him down with one of those strong weapons. He sees his brother fall to the ground. Before turning to return to the forest, he sees an old human in white surrounded by a small group of humans in black pick up his brother and take him away. The raccoon is full of anger as he returns to wild.

* * *

Deep within the mind, the being known as 'Father' sits on his throne with his right hand covering his lower face in a deep thoughtful manner. He sighs as he bows his head and lowers his hand. A soft sound escapes as that of a chocked sob. But as he raises his head he reveals a sly smile and lets out a deep laugh. The white of his eyes suppress the red veins that were appearing. The blue of his eyes vanish and is replaced with black from the darkest abyss. His pupils turn dark purple and begin to glow.

"So my son," he laughs, "It seems your trials will begin sooner than expected."

* * *

Let's see.

Where to begin?

On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked and thrown out of the village.

Coincidently, after being attacked and sent to a near death state, he visits his mindscape and meets 'creature' that at the end of this meeting offers to become his true friend. 'Creature' then proceeds to take on the image of Naruto's father and from then on is known as 'Father.'

'Father' gifts Naruto with the **'connection.'**

Naruto is invited into the animal community of the wilderness.

For a year the animals of the wilderness have trained him.

On his last scavenge to the village, he is discovered and attacked. His friends are killed.

The Sandaime Hokage saves him.

-Up until now, the hokage has no clue that naruto has been missing for a year.

-Like I mentioned before, he tries to avoid reminders of the past. He is like his student Tsunade, when it comes to naruto, so that the last time he talks or thinks about the boy was a year a go. In fact, he had only remembered during the festivities that he still needed to visit the boy like he always does on his birthday.

-After today, he will begin taking more of an interest on the boy.

However here is a question? How are the animals of the wilderness going to take what happened during this scavenger hunt? Especially since they really care for the human boy.


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 4: The Gathering**

In the tower, the Hokage is under a great deal of pressure. The village has learned of the boy's return. Hell, he didn't know that the boy was even missing. From one side, he is being advised to kill him. From another, he is being told to have him interrogated in order to see where he has been and what secrets he may have let out to our enemies.

He feels the headache worsen by the second. Then he has had enough. 'God damn it! I'm the Hokage for crying out loud. I don't need to put up with this shit!'

He let's his chakra loose and a massive killer intent invades each person's senses. The room is silenced at once. No one dares to utter a sound or make even the slightest movement.

He takes a deep breath and looks everyone in the eye before declaring, "The boy has committed no crime. He is a citizen, not a ninja, of this village. He can leave freely if he so chooses. There is no law against it."

Before he can be interrupted by protest, he continues, "However being that I, his legal guardian, had no knowledge of his disappearance, I agree that we must find out why he was gone and where he has been all this time. But, I will not have him questioned like a criminal. He is a child for crying out loud!"

He hears a cough coming from one of his advisors. He directs his attention to Koharu.

"Yes, Koharu?"

She questions, "Then, how will we find out where he has been for the last year, Sarutobi?"

'Now, how would she know that he has been missing for a whole year?'

He answers with a question to the head of the Yamanaka clan.

"Yamanaka Inoichi, right now the boy is in the hospital unconscious. Would you please have a member of your clan go through the boy's memories? He should be defenseless to your clan's technique in his current state. Because of the nature and importance of this request, you are given permission to inform him of the boy's role as the Kyuubi's container. You are allowed to tell only that one person and no one else. Afterwards, inform him of the special law concerning one Naruto Uzumaki."

The Yamanaka head gives it great thought and decides, "It is best that I do this. I don't want to risk anyone accidentally overhearing me when I request a person to do this. So it's best that I perform the task."

Inside, the Hokage is rejoicing, 'This saves me from a lot of paperwork.'

* * *

(The morning after the Kyuubi festival)

Meanwhile deep within the woods, a gathering is being held. A group of snakes, boars, wolfs, eagles, foxes, bears, and raccoons are assembled. These are the seven great clans of the wild that rule within the boundaries of the fire country.

The Lord of Boar, oldest and wisest of all present, demands, "Raku, why have you summoned us here." Then he turns to the Lord of Fox and asks, "And where is Brother Naruto?"

The Lord of Snake curls into a tight coil before relaxing itself into a more comfortable position adding, "Yes, for once I too am interested in knowing why you the lowest of all our clans dare to summon us. And by the way, where is the human? He failed to show up to our mourning lesson."

This caught the attention of all the animals at the gathering as they turned to the foxes, all except for the raccoons. The human never misses any of his lessons. To miss is the same as not to live. He has such a thirst to learn.

The Lord of Fox answers, "I don't know. He was with the Raccoons last I heard. They were going to take him to another one of their hunts into the village last night. He has yet to return so I thought he was still with them." She turns to the Raccoon Clan as they all do.

The Lord of Raccoon(Raku) finds himself under the eye of all in the forest. He gulps before announcing, "That is why I have called this gathering." He goes into silence. Everyone sharpens their attention on him. He begins to tremble already realizing the impact his news will bring.

He is shocked to see the Lord of Snake first to break his patience. Then again, when it comes to the human his patience is nonexistant. "Come on, damn it. Why are we here and where is the boy?"

Raku takes a deep breath before answering, "All that were attending the hunt but one were killed. The humans have taken our human brother. We don't know if he's still alive or not." He and his clan back away at the anger directed at them on all sides. He sees in their eyes anger, shock, and bewilderment.

The Lord of Boar is the first to recover. After he establishes a sense of order he asks, "What do you mean by this? What truly occurred?"

Raku summons is youngest son to the center of the gathering. He informs them, "This is my son, Saru. He is the survivor of the hunt."

The Lord of Boar turns to Saru, "Tell us everything about what happened. From the time you entered the village to the time you came back here. Tell us everything you saw and heard. Leave nothing out." Usually the Raccoon Clan is known to exaggerate their stories, but for this one time, Saru knew better than to do so. This was important not because of who he is in attendance to but because it involved the safety of Brother Naruto.

After he finishes recounting his story the forest is in uproar.

"How dare the humans do such a thing? We should do something to get our brother back?" demands the Lord of Wolf, supported by all of his and the Bear Clan.

"We should just kill all the damn humans that stand in our way," declares Lord of Boar, supported by his and the Fox Clan.

The Raccoon Clan supported the two.

However it was the Lord of Snake that makes them all see to reason. It hisses its tongue softly before being joined in by the rest of its clan. Soon the eerie sound crescendos loud enough to unsettle all that can hear. Everyone cease arguing on what to do and soon the only sound that is heard in all directions of the forest is the hiss from the Snake Clan. The sound will reach all the way to the humans so they will remember this night as "The Great Cry of the Night."

The Snake Clan stops their hissing.

The Lord of Snake turns to the gathering, "Nothing can be done for our human brother." Before any can protest he continues, "From what we have learned from the Raccoon's account, whatever we do to the humans they will do way worse to our brother. It looks as if they don't care what we do. They are only looking for a reason to hurt the boy."

Someone asks, "If they hate him so much, why did they bother taking him away? Why not leave him to die or throw him out like they did last time?"

The Lord of Snake blinks his eyes before answering with a 'how can you ask such a thing' look. "Humans are stupid, idiotic, complex creatures. There's no understanding them. They always do things that don't make sense."

Raku's son, Saru, questions, "But Brother Naruto is not like that, and he's a Human?"

The Lord of Snake responds with a 'You can't just have asked that' look. He answers, "He has the **connection**."

The Lord of Fox asks, "But we can't do nothing. We have to do something to help Naruto."

The Lord of Snake nods his head before turning to the Lord of Eagles.

"You are the Lord of Eagle, as well as the Lord of Sky. You rule over all creatures that travel above the land. Have all your subjects, sparrow, hawk, eagle, crow, and such, which travel above, around, or through the human village keep a look out for the boy. Before we decide to take any course of action, we must know if the boy is still alive and where he is being held. And as for the rest of us, we are to continue as if nothing has happened. We don't know how the humans would react if we start suddenly showing up in the village. Like I said before, humans are such strange creatures."

The others agree and the gathering comes to an end.

* * *

Sarutobi is guilty over being unaware of Naruto's disappearance.

- He wonders when did he leave. (Currently having an investigation done about that)

- He realizes the reason why the number of assassination attempts and death threats on the boy has drastically been cut down for the past months.

- He is angry that he was not informed that the boy was missing.

- He wonders what finally drove him away.

- He wonders where he has been.

- He wonders what he has been up to.

-Most of all, he wonders why he would return.

The village is outraged. For the past year they thought they had finally killed the demon, only to discover that he had survived.

- The villagers fear what he has been up to alone for a year.

- The shinobi fear what secrets he may have divulged to any enemies.

The animals are outraged at what the humans have done.

They want Naruto back, but are cautious about doing so.

To them they are cautious of antagonizing the human less they end up hurting the boy more than they already have done.

They believe Naruto is either dead or be tortured.

They have yet to witness anything other treatment done to the boy so they doubt he is being helped.


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 5: What To Do?**

Deep within the mind, he awakes at the foot of the throne where 'Father' is seated. He is very groggy and his head hurts. He finds that the fox skull is discharging large amounts of red chakra and the walls are absorbing it.

He turns to the being and asks, "Father what is going on?"

The man replies, "You were captured and tortured by the villagers to the breach of death itself. Some of your friends and family were killed by the humans." The boy grimaces in remembrance. "I've called on the power of the fox to heal your injuries. This is what you are seeing take place."

Before he can ask anything else, the room is engulfed by a black void. Only he and Father remain in the black nothingness.

He asks, "What's going on?"

He watches as the man's features harden before turning to the boy and answering, "There is an intruder in our home. A human has invaded your mind. Remember to say nothing about me. If they learn of my existence, they will do anything to separate us. They want you to be alone so that it will be easier to hurt you." He stares hard into the boy's eyes. "You already know this. They would do this all the time when you still lived here with them." The boy nods. "Just ask them what they want to see and they will be shown." The boy gives another affirmative gesture. The man smiles down at him and disappears into the void as the human invader appears.

* * *

He comes out of his state screaming and shaking in despair before falling into the ground in a miserable heap. Groups of people come near trying to give comfort and check over any damages until he pulls out a kunai demanding for them to stay back. They do so frightened of the desperate, crazed, and fearful eyes he possess.

They all back away leaving only an old man in white robes who insures in a calm soothing voice, "Inoichi, calm yourself down. No one is going to hurt you. You have my word."

Before long, realization dawns on the shinobi and he breaks down in tears before fainting mumbling, "As if your word means anything."

Everyone in the room are shocked to see the greatest loyal supporter of the Sandaime Hokage say something like this let alone directly to the hokage presence. They turn their attention to the boy in the hospital bed surrounded by red demonic chakra that is healing his wounds.

The frequent thought they share is 'What did the demon do to the elite shinobi?' It is a frightening thought.

* * *

The seven great clans of the wild have come together once again. They have their attention placed on the Lord of Eagle in hopes that she has come upon the whereabouts of their human brother.

She takes her customary posture of importance before reporting, "For a week now, we have searched and yet no sign has been discovered of our human brother. It has been suggested that the humans sneaked him out of the village without us knowing, which is extremely unlikely. After all, humans are the worst animals when it comes to stealth. Furthermore, our brother's scent can still be found coming from the village, however weak it may be. We have searched every human dwelling that we can fly into, but still can't find him."

The Lord of Fox demands, "What do we do now?"

"We fight! We attack the humans and take him back," declares the Lord of Wolf supported by the bear clan.

The Lord of Boar quickly goes against it, "Doing so will only lead to the death of many of our children. We might not even get the boy back."

Cautiously the Lord of Raccoon inserts, "Already we have lost too many. If we do what you wish Lord Wolf, it will lead to the end of our clan and we will probably not be the only clan to be destroyed by the humans. I ask you is this what you really want?"

The Lord of Wolf replies, "My clan is not afraid. We will do anything to retrieve our human brother." The cries of the wolf clan are heard in the background as support for this declaration.

The Lord of Snake laughs a sinister sound hushing all of the other clans in ill ease.

The Lord of Wolf recovers and demands, "What are you laughing about?"

The snake answers, "You, idiot." As the wolf growls, the snake pierces him with an unnerving stare before continuing, "Why are you so quick to risk the lives of your clan over one insignificant human boy?" Before he can be interrupted by the outraged clans, he goes on, "Why is he so important that you would risk doing something you would never dream of doing if it was just another wolf or any other animal, may I ask?"

The wolf is stunned into silence. It's true. If it was any other animal from his or the other clans he would never dream of attacking a human village to get that one animal back.

The snake continues, "I know the boy is important to you, as he is to all of us. But we have to do this carefully. Remember, we are dealing with humans here. They are strange creatures. Whatever we do to try to get the boy back can result in his death." After noticing he has everyone's attention, he continues, "Our primary goal is not to get the boy back." Before any protest, he plunges on, "We must know his whereabouts and condition." Then he pauses and debates on a matter before finally sharing his concerns. "He has been gone for a whole week. If he has been alive for all this time in that human village, then we can assume that the humans won't give him up or are planning something with him in mind. Once we find him, we must, or more precisely he, must learn what it is they want with him."

Someone from one of the clans asks, "But how can we find out if we can't find him."

The snake considers carefully before displaying a terrible grin. "An alliance must be achieved."

The Lord of Boar quickly gains interest and asks, "An alliance? With who?"

The snake grin widens, "With the rodents or one of their clans. If that fails then we try the insect clans."

"Why?" demand both the eagle and fox clans.

The snake easily answers, "The boy is kept in a place that no bird can reach. Then, it must be a place that rodent or insect would be able to reach. After all, there is no place that can keep out all three of the bird, rodent, and insect clans."

* * *

For the human part, there is not much to explain.

Yamanaka Inoichi was sent into the boy's mind to get information.

He got more that what he expected or ever dreamed. (Will learn about in later chapters. Or the next. Who knows?)

Everyone in the room is shocked to find him brought to this state.

They wonder what the demon showed the battle harden Yamanaka to bring him into such a state.

The animals have yet to find their brother and are considering forming a temporary alliance with one of their enemy clans.


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 6: Inquiries**

The Hokage has been held up in his office for the last three days under great stress. He has the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki held in a chamber deep underneath the Hokage Tower. Naruto has yet to awaken and is still covered in the demon's chakra. The chamber is restricted with advance seals allowing none but those with the proper jurisdiction enter or leave. He visits the boy often but always end up leaving the unconscious form reminded of his failure to protect the boy and be a proper guardian. He also has the head of the Yamanaka clan sedated and unconscious confined in a room in the hospital. Every time the man awakens he lashes out in hysteria. The medical staff cannot understand what is wrong with the man aside from psychological problems.

He sighs, 'But then again, he's a Yamanaka so it had to deal with mind! Just great!' He glares at his desk stocked with piles of paper before shuddering in defeat, 'This has cost me so much paperwork.'

(A knock on the door.)

He turns to the door and issues an "enter."

An old man ruined by time enters. His calm sage-like eyes turn to the Hokage. He bows slightly, "Hokage-sama."

The old Hokage raises an eyebrow and inquires, "What is a member of the Yamanaka Council doing here?"

He simply replies, "We understand that you have our head, Yamanaka Inoichi, in your custody."

He smirks, "That is true."

"Why is this?"

"It is confidential. I can't disclose such information. It may risk the security of this village." 'Technically it's true. Inoichi may have learned certain information from Naruto. Who knows?'

"What was he …" and is interrupted.

"I'm sorry. But as I said, it is confidential."

The Yamanaka is silent in thought before announcing, "We have heard some things."

The Hokage turns a curious expression on him. "Oh!"

"We understand he was driven insane by a jutsu."

The Hokage narrows his eyes before softly stating, "Yamanaka Inoichi is not insane nor was there any jutsu used on him."

The Yamanaka nods with his eyes closed before slowly opening them. "If he is as fine as you say he is then I'm happy. However, if we find that he has been suffering in anything that we specialize in then you will have to answer to the Yamanaka Clan."

He turns and departs the office.

The Hokage slumps in his chair. He turns to the picture of the Fourth Hokage and asks, "What would you do in my place?"

He turns toward the door as he hears it opens only to see his secretary accompanied with three guards, all with stacks of paper in their arms. 'Just great more paper work! When will it all end?!' It's hell just to keep the water works from coming out. 'How I wish I had stayed in retirement!'

* * *

Hidden within Fire Country is a secret swamp. No human knows of its existence only the wild know of its existence. This is the territory of Geruman, the Lord of Frog. He holds no allegiance to animal, rodent, or insect. He and his kind are not hostile towards any of the clans that rule over any part of the Fire Country. Frogs are both wise and weak creatures and because of this combination they hold no enemies. It is here where the Lord of Snake accompanied by his clan has come.

In the center of the swamp is a gathering of leaf pads. It is here that the Frog Clan has made their home. The snakes glide over the water, their bellies massaged by the water's ripples, making their way toward the Frog Clan.

Geruman eyes the Lord of Snake wearily and asks, "What has brought you here into my lands Lord of Snake?"

The snake coils itself on top of a large leaf pad before turning its lazy calculating gaze on the frog. A soft hiss is heard as it answers, "We wish to ask for your help in forming a temporary alliance with one of the clans of the rodent or insect, whichever is willing to except. It doesn't matter which as long as an alliance is made with one of them."

The Lord Frog chokes and raises its brow. "This is unheard of. An alliance you say. Are you serious?"

His features harden, "We are very serious about this?"

The frog is curious and asks, "We? What other of the seven great clans wish for an alliance?"

The snake sinisterly smiles before answering, "All of us wish for an alliance."

The frog is stunned into silence so much so he falls off his leaf pad and sinks into the water. Shortly after he is rescued by several of his subjects and is returned to the leaf pad.

He turns a shaky expression to the amused snake before inquiringly in disbelief, "All of them you say." After receiving a nod he asks, "Why?"

The snake shakes its head and turns before informing, "I can't say, yet. But if you help us, call on us. We will meet those that wish to enter an alliance with us here in your territory. We wish for you to hold and run this meeting, being that your clan is a neutral one."

The frog is stunned again, "You mean?"

The snake turns to him. "Yes, the seven great clans of the wild will come here into your lands that is only if you are willing to help us."

The snake clan departs.

* * *

Deep within the mind 'Father' sits on his throne. He looks down on the boy that sits on his lap snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"You know Naruto. You didn't have to show that human all those things. All he asked for was why you left."

He looks up sheepishly to his father before replying, "Well I did show him everything I experienced growing up here in the village." Then shrugs and states, "I'm just a kid. If I can deal with it so can he. After all, he is an adult and way older than me. Right?"

The man takes in the quizzical expression and breaks out in mirth before agreeing.

* * *

What can I say?

The Hokage doesn't want word spreading of the incident with Inoichi Yamanaka.

- He's afraid how people may react.

The animals have made their first attempt for an alliance.

No, there is no 'Father'/Naruto yaoi going on. The embracing is that of a father/son embrace.

- Naruto sees 'Father' as a father figure.


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 7: Memories**

An anbu barges into his office. He looks up from conversing with his former teammates who are now part of the village council and have also taken upon themselves to take the role of his two personal advisors. He turns a penetrating gaze on the anbu.

"I am in the middle of a meeting right now," he says.

The anbu gulps, "But sir this is in regards of one Yamanaka Inoichi."

The two advisors turn their attention to the anbu. The Hokage orders the anbu to go on.

"He has awakened again. But this time he is more calm and rational. He demands to see you. The medics will not let him leave so he requests your presence."

The Hokage dismisses the anbu and turns to Koharu and Homura.

"It seems we will have to end this earlier than I intended. Will you please talk to my secretary in order to reschedule this meeting?"

He gets up and as he reaches the door, "Sarutobi, I believe that we should also go. After all this does concern the village."

He turns to Koharu before replying, "No, I don't think so. It seems more of a military matter. It doesn't really have anything to do with the village."

Before he goes any further Homura interrupts, "Perhaps you may require our assistance." He smoothly replies. "After all, what would it hurt having your two teammates around just in case should the occasion arise."

He considers his words before frowning and shakes his head replying, "No, there will be no need for such a thing. You have more pressing matters to attend to than a debriefing of one of my shinobi. Good day."

He walks away leaving two displeased individuals.

* * *

He was once head of the Interrogation and Torture Division of Anbu. He has inflicted such pain on others, more than enough to acquire the necessary information ordered to obtain. He has suffered through a great deal in his life. He has seen and done things that most people would have taken a knife and be ready to just end it all. He thought he had probably done and seen it all before the time came that he was finally able to retire from his division. But he was wrong. DEFINITELY WRONG!!! Nothing could have prepared him for the boy's memories. There was no way Inoichi could have anticipated that it would be anything like that. He knew it would be pretty bad. But come on, there was just no way of preparing for that.

The Hokage walks into the room and watches the man on the bed. He sees how disturb he is and the trouble he has keeping himself from crossing the border into the world of insanity.

He clears his throat, "Inoichi."

No response from the pained look.

He clears his throat again a little louder, "Inoichi."

This time he's brought out of his perturbed state and realizes that he is no longer alone in the room. "Yes Hokage-sama," he replies with a questioning look.

The Hokage patiently inquires, "You wished to see me?"

He crinkles his brow in thought before whispering, "Oh, I remember now." He turns a serious gaze to the Hokage. "The boy has lived through things that there is just no way for me to be able to describe them. Hell I just can't even dare to describe it."

The Hokage becomes pensive and asks, "Exactly what is one of these things that he has had to suffer since his disappearance. Who and what did they do to him?"

He takes a deep breath and turns to his leader. "I don't know what has happened to him since his disappearance. For what I was talking about is during the time of his stay here in the village." He then turns his head away.

The Hokage takes a sharp deep breath. "What is the meaning of this? He has lived a perfectly normal life as far as he can in an orphanage. There is no way you know what you are talking about." He declares in denial.

He suddenly pierces the Hokage with a hardened glare full of Killing Intent. The Hokage's personal guards rush into the room and take up defensive positions around their leader. He accuses, "And just what would you know, you old fool?"

The guards inhale in surprise.

One of them warns, "Don't you dare say such a thing again Yamanaka."

The Hokage demands, "What do you mean by this?"

Inoichi glares, "I know that you don't bother with the kid at all except once a year. I know that he has been alone, abused, raped, and beaten all his life since he can remember in the orphanage." Seeing the shocked gazes he goes on, "When he was little he made his one and only friend. The people in that orphanage encouraged this relationship, especially the mistress. Then as they got older and the bond was strengthened between the two, the mistress took them to some place in the forest. There they met a group of angry villagers. The two boys were scared and turned to the mistress. She gave them a twisted smile and told them they were going to play a special game. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?" Hokage is shaken but doesn't say anything. "Well one villager blindfolded him, put a kunai in Naruto's hand, he tightened his hold over the boy's hand, and made him thrust forward into flesh. His blindfold was removed and he was left only to stare in horror at his best and only friend stabbed with a kunai bleeding to death, while everyone around him kept repeating 'Demon's can't have friends without killing them."

The Hokage is left in a daze and all he can say is, "No more."

He glares at the Hokage, "No more? But didn't you want to know why he disappeared? I'll tell you. He was attacked like he always is on his birthday after you leave him so that you will never know."

The Hokage turns to him with a frown. "If this is true I would have heard of this somehow. After all, this is a shinobi village one of them is bound to see this and stop it. There would have been a record of these incidents."

Inoichi looks at him, "This is what happened after the last time you visited him and this is why he doesn't trust you." The Hokage looks on in concern. "After you left, the mistress came back from the festivities earlier than usual and kicked him out of the orphanage." The old man's face turns to outrage. "Then he was attacked by a group of Anbu including all four of your personal guards."

One of the guards spoke out in outrage, "We never did such a thing."

Inoichi replies, "None of you were here a year ago, now were you?" They remain silent. "Isn't it funny Hokage how all four of your personal guards decided to suddenly transfer or retire throughout the last year? Oh! And the best part is that before they beat and left him for dead in the forest for the animals to eat his remains, they told him they were acting under your personal orders Hokage to see to his death."

The Hokage snaps out of his daze and leaves the room. One way or another he was going to get some answers even if it means taking on the whole Anbu Division. By Kami, he wants answers and he wants them NOW!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have so many ideas and several directions to take this story in. I'm just not really sure which to follow. Plus it's easy to have an idea in what you want to do, but it's much harder to know how to write it. That's my greatest problem. I hope you like it. The chapter mainly speaks for itself so I won't write any notes.


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 8: The Mission**

We have all heard the saying, "With great power comes great responsibility."

(However one must realize that those that walk on the path of light are vulnerable to being blinded by this very light they seek and end up straying onto the path of darkness. For we are not meant to become the light but be guided by it. Neglect, Anger, Hurt, and Hatred are few of the many forms that makeup the darkness within us.)

The weary old man is slouched over the desk. His stamina has long since been depleted and he is near chakra exhaustion. He is a broken man. He, "The Professor," the Third Hokage, acclaimed to have the tools of knowledge to defeat any foe and if it doesn't exist he'll go out and be the first to find it has lost another battle to the never ending war against the horrible, malicious, and most dreaded thing ever to come into existence, "PAPERWORK!"

It is in this situation that Tokubetsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi and the newly instated anbu captain for 2 months Itachi Uchihia found themselves waiting to be briefed about their new mission.

The third lets out a deep breadth and pouts now refusing to let his eyes continue to roam over the depressing sight of all that paperwork.

Itachi grabs his attention with the clearing of the throat.

The Hokage turns and fines a stoic Uchihia and a smirking amused Mitarashi.

He throws an accusing glare at the two before stating, "You two have been selected to perform together on a special mission. This is an intelligence gathering mission. At the end of this mission you may find that there was either nothing to report and end up just wasting your time or may discover something crucial for the safety of this village. There will be a two month trial period in which you two will work together. If you find that all this was just some big red herring then consider this the completion of your B rank mission."

"B RANK!!!!!!!!!!" yells Anko. "I don't want some puny B Rank!"

Itachi remains silent narrowing his gaze, already convinced that this is just another weak mission like the one that he has been receiving lately to promote "Trust," "Teamwork," and "Leadership." 'God damn it, when am I ever going take the good ones?'

The Hokage continues, "As it stands this mission is ranked as a B class. Once the two of you submit your reports to me, directly, will I decide if it will be necessary on reevaluating the classification of this mission." He hands over to them each four folders. Three red folders filled to the point of explosion and a single white folder with only two sheets of paper in it. "The white folder contains the mission's specifics. And the red folders are information on someone indirectly associatted with the mission. Remember this, it is imperitive that no one other than ourselves know of this mission so excersice extreme caution. Also the leaf prouds itself in two things, possessing 'the WILL of FIRE' and the ability to 'look UNDERNEATH the UNDERNEATH.' It may be necessary for this mission to look even further beyond that. This mission may be the hardest you will ever come across. Dismissed."

The two Jounin disappear in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage turns to the picture of the Fourth Hokage and sighs, "I sincerely hope that in two months time this mission will be completed with nothing to report. I sincerely hope I did not make the mistake in putting the glory of the village as my prerogative and ended up unintentionally feeding the darkness within it. I sincerely hope not."

* * *

I know its short but I didn't feel like writing much. Also would like your responses on several things.

1) Is the mission as obvious to you as it is to me?

2) What do you think on how the Hokage is acting in regards to wishing to know the truth?

(Come on, I know some of you want to see him dealing with the anbu, but he's the Third. I don't see him taking that approach. That is something the Fourth might have done but not the Third.)

3) Do you like the idea of having Anko and Itachi work together on this particular mission? This is not a couple's question. More like a work partner question.


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: Fighting Sasuke, Naruto nearly dies. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan isn't the only thing that gets awakened.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those. You know the 'what if Naruto has a bloodline' stories. However, as I wrote I went off to the direction of 'what if he had no influence from the Kyuubi' direction. But, I got bored and went in the direction of 'what if the impossible happens, "Kyuubi's killed," and is replaced with a more powerful creature who even the "Lord of the Bijuus" fears.'

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto: Choosing 'To Be My Companion'**

**Chapter 9: What Are The Specifics?**

Two shadows appear amidst the slithering predators within practice arena 44 also known as "The Forest of Death." The female of the two reveals her brown as the male reveals his dark turn red eyes. The man reaches into his anbu clothing and brings out a white folder, while the female reaches between her breasts and takes out a red folder. The male is entranced as she does this and the small black markings within the red eyes begin to rotate faster and faster and faster. The female catches this and smirks, "Like what you see Uchiha."

He coughs and turns to the side answering, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She finds herself very tempted with this new prey in her sight and slowly, yet still intimidating in its own right, slides her tongue between her teeth and slides it temptingly one side of her mouth to the other before drawing it back in.

"It's alright to be tempted by the opposite sex, don't you think?" she purrs in satisfaction from unnerving an Uchiha.

The man attempts to pull himself together and attempts to sound impassive.

"I am an Uchiha, heir to the head of the clan and prodigy in my own right. I yield to no temptation. I am a ninja, an anbu captain no-less. I hold no emotion."

A fire burns with those brown eyes and she picks up the challenge. She throws a kunai at the Uchiha and disappears appearing behind him and holds his arms behind his back with one hand and slides her other inside his shirt and slowly up his chest before gliding her tongue over the small slit of blood that has suddenly appeared over his left cheek before whispering into his ear, "Do not kid yourself. You are still young and too green to experience in life what truly drives a person to lose his capacity to hold an emotion."

And as she finishes giving her little lecture, she finds her prisoner explode into smoke in her face. She whispers, "Kage Bushin" and demands "How did you get it to bleed?"

"Henge and Genjutsu," he appears at her side.

She is stunned into silence from this simple obvious answer.

He clears his throat, "Shall we begin with the learning the specifics to this mission."

She huffs and pouts, "Fine already. God knows this is just a waste of our time. So let's learn what this puny mission is going to be about and be done with the blasted thing."

The man opens the white folder. She notices the confusion on his faces and turns to look at the paper.

"I don't really understand. What exactly are the specifics?" she hears him question.

She takes the contents of the letter slowly and shouts out loud, "Fuck not one of these things!!!" and begins to go into tears and starts cussing to no end.

He turns to her and asks, "What is it? What's the mission specifics?"

She whimpers, "There are none. Hell, we haven't been given a mission. We have to find it on our own."

He looks at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

She declares in a temper, "These are the type of mission that I worked on a lot with my former sensei."

"Orochimaru."

"Yes. The only thing this paper tells us is that there may be a problem in this village and then there may not. Whoever is mentioned in the red folder is somehow tied to this. And we have to interview the head of the Yamanaka to discover our first and probably only lead, if it is one. The thing I'm trying to say is this is a mission to get enough material to be able to create mission. This so sucks."

"Oh," he quietly says.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, OH!"

The two depart and go their separate ways to think this threw. They agree to meet the following afternoon in another section of the forest to discuss how to confront the Yamanaka.

* * *

How do you like it?


End file.
